


Discovery

by Lefaym



Category: Being Human
Genre: F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Annie hadn't given much thought to sex since her death.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lionessvalenti for the beta.

Annie hadn't given much thought to sex since her death. It wasn't as though she'd enjoyed it all that much when she was alive, after all. She'd _said_ that she liked it, because that's what all her mates had done, and all the magazines had told her that she _should_ like it. And she'd made the right noises at the right time in bed with Owen, of course, because he got angry when she didn't (and sometimes he got angry when she did, too, because he said she sounded like a slut, even though he knew that she'd been a virgin when she met him).

All in all, there wasn't much to miss.

It was strange, then, the way she felt herself tingle when she sat next to Nina on the sofa, the sort of tingle that made her want to move closer, that made her wonder what Nina's lips felt like. For a moment, she pictured herself asking George, and then she had to bite down on her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. Nina gave her an odd look then, and Annie sprang to her feet, saying something about the need to make more tea.

Annie tried to forget about it after that, because really, these feelings didn't _mean_ anything. And besides, she was a ghost. It's not like ghosts _could_\--at least, Annie didn't think so.

She managed to put it out of her mind, mostly, which wasn't hard, since she was used to not thinking about these things. And if she occasionally felt a flash of--of _something_\--when Nina looked at her, when Nina smiled, well, it wasn't that big a deal. She certainly didn't expect to feel anything when she curled herself around Nina's naked body in the basement below the hospital, because she was doing that to help Nina--because Nina needed her. It was only an absent thought that crossed her mind, that it might be nice to lie like this at some other time, when Nina wasn't trembling and scared. It might be nice to curl up together and laugh, to listen to some music together before they kissed--

Annie stopped herself before that thought could go any further.

Still, she couldn't help but remember it later that night, and when she did--when she let herself think about all those times she'd caught Nina's eye, or brushed her arm accidentally--she realised that she'd never felt anything like this when she'd been with Owen, or with her high school boyfriend of two weeks who'd always been trying to get his hands up her shirt. Of course, Annie realised, she really wouldn't mind so much if Nina tried getting under her shirt, or under anything else--if that was even possible.

Annie's own hand was on top of the tights she'd been wearing ever since she'd died, and she realised, with a shock, that she could feel it there, that she could feel her fingers between her legs, and it was like there was electricity in every part of her body. She imagined that it was Nina there, that they were both together, and happy, and suddenly it didn't matter that this wasn't like the magazines, that this wasn't what her friends had told her to expect--and it was as different as could be from anything she'd shared with Owen. This was all from her, from _inside_ her, and it was brilliant.


End file.
